Kincio Templer's Gundam
by Koji-Ta Belarus
Summary: It how two people fall in love have two children teaches both of them to control a gundam properly! please rr I don't own Gundam but I own the character for my story as well as the Gundam's in it!


****

Kincio Templer's Gundam

By: Kincio Templer

On the earth as a new century was beginning a scientist was up late developing a new top secret assignment for the Earth's Federation. It was so top secret that if he did tell someone, no matter whomever the person was would be assassinated. The OSG federation found out about the top secret, they devised a plan so that they could get the plans to whatever they were building at that time.

They sent the best person to do the job however that person was already on task and ahead of OSG federation and didn't waste time about his decision. He had everything ready for sabotage, however what they didn't know that everything he was planing could actually destroy the plans and everything else. In the Earth's Federal Laboratory where they kept the secret plans in a lock down safe so no one but them could go to work on their plans.

The OSG federation was very pleased to hear that there plans were at work as they spoke to one another about the up-coming events that would take place after they get the EFA secret plans.

Everyone sat at the table when the head scientist came forward and made an announcement that there was a new member joining their group and that they were ready to unveil their new creation. When he showed that it was a time machine the new guy went limp and asked, "When are you going to give a demonstration?" The head scientist replied, "As soon as my wife comes back in two hours after the fact, today's parent day she went this time." 

(At school where Mrs. Templer is giving her speech for parent's day.)

Today when my speech is finished I will head back to the Earth's Federal Laboratory, we will be unavailing the new top secret plans. If anyone has any questions to start us off with that would be really helpful. John raised his hand high in the air and asked, "Can we go with you to see the top secret plan thing, please Mrs. Templer?" Mrs. Templer simply said, "No, because we're experimenting with the new device we're afraid if someone got hurt that the parents would probable sue us all the money we have.

(Everyone in the classroom let's off a big sigh.) Mrs. Templer said, "All right I'll record the hole inter procedure on tape and bring it to class after the demonstration for tomorrow's class at the same time sound OK with you?"

(Everyone in the class room cheers.)

(At the EFL the test is almost complete)

Chris the new guy said, "Can I be the first to travel?" Mr. Templer said, "You can but where in time would you like to go, forward's or backwards?" Chris said, "I would like to go backwards if you don't mind." Mr. Templer said, "How far back would you like to go?" Chris said, "I would like to back to the beginning of this week, if that's all right with you?" Mr. Templer said, "That's all right with me just don't say a word to disrupt the future, so don't say a word about the project or it will be ruined." Chris replied, "Don't worry about it I'm not going to say a word to anyone in the past to disrupt our future."

With that he steeped into the time machine, and went to the beginning of this week. At the same time Mrs. Sara Templer said, "I have a strange feeling that he will disturb our future and everything we would've been working on just became some other scientist would be the OSG federation. Of course this is just a theory." Mr. Fred Templer said, "Why didn't you give me your theory a little while ago before he was in the time machine it would've been a lot better than just now finding out!"

(At the beginning of this week Chris is just on his way to OSG federation)

"Chris are you aware that the people a head of Earth's Federation Laboratory have a secret plan that nobody now's about yet except the Earth's Federation Scientist have it locked away in a vault some were in there Laboratory. We need you to tell us what their secret plans read and what it can do." said Miss. Iasha Bana. (Iasha Bana is the head of OSG federation.) Chris said, "I have great news I have pictures of the time machine that there working on right now as we speak, and another thing I'm from the future care to join me when, crossing over into the future we'll surround everyone when we go back with an army?" Miss. Iasha Bana replied, "You just made a deal you can't refuse men hold each others hands and get ready to steal the time machine!"

(Back at the Earth's Federation Laboratory all the scientists were ready for him to come back when they saw not one but a whole army all together!)

"Chris why are you doing this to us we treated you like family?" said Mr. and Mrs. Templer. Chris replied, "I joined one day ago so you couldn't have possible treated me like a family in that short of time now could you?"

(Everyone was set down at a table and told to do every thing that Miss. Iasha Bana said or to suffer the consequences.)

Miss. Iasha Bana said to Mr. and Mrs. Templer, " I want you to set the time machine to 8000a.d. and if you should resist I will have to resort to killing the both of you right here and now before you sons eye's." Mr. and Mrs. Templer's response was, "Noooooooooooo! He had nothing to do with this, he wasn't one of the scientists that built the time machine so why should he be part of this any way?" Miss. Iasha Bana replied with a devilish smirk on her face, "Now if you should resist your son will have a horrible nightmare for the rest of his miserable life, when he sees the two of you die."

(With that they both did what Miss. Iasha Bana said.)

(Nine years later!!!)

James said, "Mom dad I'm going to collage now!" "OK, son talk when you get back." said Joyce and Fred Templer. "I'll miss our son, how do you feel about this?" said Fred Templer. Joyce replied, " I'll miss him as much as you but doesn't he know we are his grandparents yet?" "I'm not sure yet we'll ask him when he gets back from college, is that ok with you?" Joyce replied, "Yes, it's ok with me." (Unknowingly to his grandparents he was just around the corner about to ask for some dorm money.)

James yelled at the top of his lungs, "Where in the world are my parents, you guys have been lying to me all my life, all I can ask is WHY!" Joyce and Fred replied, "All we can say to you is this when you were just nine years old, a mean girl and her name was Miss. Iasha Bana from the past came to take your parents invention away but something went wrong in her plan- he was cut short by James." James said, "A bright light filled the room and my parents and everyone else thought Miss Iasha Bana did it but it really was mom an dad's doings, they escaped just before Miss. Iasha Bana shot off the gun!" Fred and Joyce look at each other and asked, "How dose he know all of this?" James simply stated, "I was there when it happened." "And why didn't you tell us about it." stated Fred and Joyce. "You never asked me anything or asked if I knew or anything!" replied James.

(Fred and Joyce look shocked, as James tells them what really happen after his parents left fast as Miss. Iasha Bana yelled grab them and don't let them get away.) James said, "Miss. Iasha Bana went over to the time machine to see what time zone they were in but I quickly looked at the times and erased them before she looked to see and she yelled really lowed there still here in the laboratory don't let them escape! I was very horrified that she wouldn't accuse me, of erasing the time slots. She looked at me and said exactly what I was afraid, of where do you live so. I told them were your house is and they took me to you, after I told them they always took me to you house every day now sense the time machine wasn't through yet. So she said she was my baby-sitter so as not to scare you but of course you probably caught wind that she lied about being my baby-sitter they way she twitches her eye's. So that's how it all happened and the coordinate's are embedded in my memory so I'll tell you exactly where they are as soon as we go to the laboratory how dose that sound?" The grand parent were speechless after he said how it all happened, all they said, "Was let's go get you parents so they know what's going on!" James replied, "I know what my mom said to me just at class when this was about to happen she said not to change the past of future given to you or the path you take will be rocky!" "What do you mean by that?" asked Fred and Joyce. James replied, "In other words if you take a road that is **not** going to be easy for you but there is an other saying "if at first you don't succeed try, try, try again." Now do you understand what that meaning means?" Yes, we do now." Replied Fred and Joyce. "Ok lets get started right away that way we don't loose time searching for them," said James. "So, what are we waiting for," asked James. Fred replied, "Grandmas in the kitchen with her sister, Valerie she's going to help us the most she will go in and come back out to tell us how there doing, how dose that sound to you? James replied, "That sounds wonderful to me, tell her she is welcome, after I meet her first of course."

Valerie said, "Well what are you going to ask me and please hurry it up I have some other things to do like pick up the neighbors children." James replied ok there are only two questions for you to answer. Question number one, "Who do you listen to my grandparents or me?" Question number two, "How many people will be in our group?"

Valerie replied, "Question number one you. Question number two five." James replied, "What do you mean five?" Valerie replied, "Well you have to have two people that were present at the time the people were doing those things to your parents and can back up your story. Do I make my-self clear, James?" James reply, "Yes, and the person is going to be Danielle Bana she was in my class and was present at the time of the disaster." "Ok, you had every thing planed out didn't you James, Danielle is my friend's daughter," Valerie replied. "I only got to see her dad and never got to see her mother," James said. 


End file.
